


I'm Only Human

by DarkAlpha67



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Boyd & Erica, Derek and Stiles are together, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Derek is a Softie, Derek is an alpha, Everyone is Part of the Pack, F/M, Fainting, Hospitals, Hurt Stiles, Jackson Isn't A Dick, Kinda but not really, M/M, Scott is a Bad Friend, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, Stiles Stilinski & Jackson Whittemore Friendship, Stiles doesn't take care of himself, Worried Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAlpha67/pseuds/DarkAlpha67
Summary: Stiles has always placed other’s needs above his own… And no one ever took the time to notice the strain that burden had on him.Until him…*In which Stiles neglects to take care of himself and ends up in the hospital where he will learn a werewolf pack is just another word for Family.





	

_TODAY'S NEW FRIEND IS TOMORROW'S FAMILY.._

 

//

 

_Growing up, Stiles always had to think of others._

_It’s what his mom taught him._

_When he’d come home from school, crying because a kid was mean to him, she would gentle place him on her lap, tell him what that boy did was wrong, she would comfort him, hold him to her chest and then she’d ask him why he thought the boy was mean to him._

_She’s never dismiss his pain, but she’d try to make it easier by helping him understand why other’s felt the need to cause pain._

_So, that’s what he does._

_He lets go of whatever he is feeling, becomes the man his mother would have been proud of, by not letting other’s pain infect him._

_When Jackson starts picking on him and Scott, he tells himself that Jackson is lost, that he doesn’t know who he is because of his parents and that by hurting Scott and himself, Jackson is just trying to make himself important, make some impact in someone’s life, regardless of whether that impact hurts them or not._

_Stiles has always placed other’s needs above his own… And no one ever took the time to notice the strain that burden had on him._

_Until him…_

 

\--

 

He’s tired. He feels sick, he’s stomach feels like it’s clenched and wound up so tight, like he’s hungry or something, but that can’t be it because even the thought of food makes him sick.

He feels numb and wiry as he gets out of his Jeep. He weakly slams the door shut and makes his way into the house. It’s empty and silent. He remember his dad telling him that he will be working late this morning, so he doesn’t know why he expected him to be here.

He trudges heavily up the stairs, his bag gripped in his hand as he drags it with him, feeling it bumping into the edges of the stairs but he doesn’t care.

He went to sleep past 5 the night before, having had to stay up doing researching, trying to gather has much information as he can about their latest big bad. He got up 3 hours later, already late and ended up having to rush to school disheveled and barely awake.

Stiles takes off clothes, stripping in the bathroom with the shower running luke-warm water. He catches as glimpse of himself in the mirror. He looks paler, there are dark circles under his eyes that he hadn’t noticed this morning.

Stepping under the spray, Stiles closes his eyes. He hopes the water will wake him up just a bit, he has to meet Scott later tonight anyway. He washes his body, his brain barely following what his hands are doing and soon he finds himself stepping out of the shower and into his bedroom.

He had only been in there for 15 minutes.

Just as he is about to take a seat by the computer to start on his paper that is due in two weeks, knowing he probably won’t have enough time to do it so he might as well start early, his phone rings.

Frowning, Stiles picks it up and sees it’s Scott.

He answers. “Hey, Scott. I thought I was supposed to meet you later tonight.”

“Hey, yeah, no, that’s why I was calling. We don’t need you to be here.”

His stomach drops. He feels his heart clenching at Scott’s words but Stiles forces himself to keep his voice light.

“Oh, okay yeah, that’s cool, man. Actually, it’s a relief. Got a paper that’s due anyway.” He nods as he says this.

He’s trying to convince himself that Scott’s words don’t hurt, that what he is saying is actually true. He does have a paper due, this call is actually a blessing.

Yeah! Now there might be a chance he can finish it early and have more time to chill instead of worrying if he will make the dead line.

“Cool. See ya’ at School, dude.” Scott says and then hangs up.

Stiles stares at him phone in his hands.

He should be shocked, but he isn’t because this isn’t the first time this has happened. Since Scott decided to join Derek’s pack, become part of the _Hale Pack_ with Erica, Boyd and Isaac, Stiles has found himself being excluded a lot.

It hasn’t just been at pack stuff. At school, Stiles feels more like an outsider with Scott than he does without him. Stiles can understand his friend’s infatuation with Allison and that this new relationship is ever so exciting for Scott. But as he sits there, like he did today, watching Allison, Scott, Lydia and Jackson (Both of whom are slowly making their way into Derek’s pack too), Stiles felt… lost.

Allison tried to include him in the conversation but Stiles didn’t feel for pretense so he bit his tongue, answered her questions and then lets her and Scott have their time together.

 

-

 

“Stilinski!”

Stiles jumps and looks up from his books to Harris.

“If you’d like to sleep, I can give you detention later today and then you can spend this lesson sleeping and the after school, you can catch up with the work that you are clearly confident in knowing given how relaxed you are.”

The entire class is looking at him.

Stiles swallows, blinking away the sleep. He shakes his head at Harris, holding eye contact to show he is paying attention.

When Harris turns around, Stiles sees Lydia and Jackson frowning at him. He thinks is weird that the boy who use to bully him now actually cared about his well-being even if it is just a small, minuscule part.

He nods his head at them, forces his lips to spread into a closed mouthed smile.

Jackson turns around at his nod but Lydia lingers, her eyes narrowed for a second before she too turns around.

 

_

 

“Hey, you okay?” Scott asks him as they walk out of the school building.

Stiles nods, slapping Scott on his shoulder. “Yeah, Scott. I was just a little tired.”

Stiles knows werewolves can detect when someone is lying, so he’s come up with a system. Lying by omission. He is tired, but Scott and the pack have other things to worry about at the moment. The last thing they need is him adding to their plate.

His best friend nods. “You coming to the meeting later tonight?”

Stiles laughs. “Yeah, man. Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Scott grins and they part ways. His throat feels sore as if the laugh had to force itself out.

Stiles shakes his head, telling himself he is being ridiculous.

When he get home, he makes his way to room, already planning on what he will be making for dinner for his dad, when he walks in and find his bed occupied.

“Hey.” Stiles greets, his heart beating a little bit fast.

Derek looks up from the book he is reading, his dark brooding brows immediately pulling together when he takes Stiles in. He green eyes run over the length of his body, from head to toe. The book bounces on the bed as Derek drops it before he jumps up off the bed and stalks towards Stiles.

Large hands frame his face and worried eyes bounce back and forth. “Have you been eating? And sleeping?”

Stiles rolls his eyes. “Geez, I love you too, Derek.”

“Stiles.”

Being use to the whole over-protective boyfriend thing, Stiles sighs, grips onto Derek’s wrists and gently pries his hands away from his face.

“I am fine, Derek.” He leans over, gives him a small peck and then shuffles his way further into to the room. “And to answer your other questions, yes I have been eating and yes I have been sleeping.”

Derek narrows his eyes. “Those bruises under your eyes say differently.”

“The life of a high school-er who has papers to write and a town to protect from the things that go bump in the night.”

Stiles drops his bag beside his bed and sits down on the mattress. He’s body sinks into it and Stiles can’t help but let out a sigh.

“What are you doing here anyway?”

Derek rolls his eyes, moving to take a seat next to Stiles. “I need a reason to come see you now?”

Sometimes Derek’s openness still surprises him. They have only been together for a month but the change in Derek stills causes him to pause, to blink to make sure that, yes this is Derek Hale before him and not some alien that has the ability to clone itself.

“You mean other than to make out?” Stiles wiggles his eyebrows.

Derek huffs. “Sometimes you’re the most mature guy I know and then sometimes…” He shakes his head gives Stiles a fond yet mocking expression. “You open your mouth and the idea flies right out the window.”

“Oh bite me.” Stiles retorts, before freezing dramatically, widening his eyes at Derek. “Shit, I take that back, don’t bite me.”

Derek tackles him gently to the bed, and Stiles falls willingly.

He missed Derek. Going three days without seeing him was tough. He never thought he could have ever missed Derek, or that he and Derek would be laying here on his bed, but now that he has this, now that he has had the chance to feel what it’s like to be with him, Stiles knows missing Derek will be something that will happen every day if he doesn’t see him constantly.

Derek leans over, kissing him softly on his lips. Stiles sinks into the kiss, letting their lips move together seamlessly.

Derek pulls away too soon, placing small kisses on his lips before pulling away completely. “I can’t stay though. The pack is coming over and I know you need to get dinner ready for your dad before you can leave.”

Sadly falls over him but he nods, knowing there are some truth’s to his words. “Yeah.”

Derek places one last kiss on his lips before he sits up and gets off the bed. Stiles follows, watching as Derek picks up his jacket that lays discarded on his desk chair, slipping it on and then tugging at its collar.

He walks over, pressing his lips against Stiles in a long kiss. Stiles closes his eyes, enjoying the pressure and the warmth, savoring it and locking it in his memory before it’s gone.

“I’ll see you tonight.”

And then Derek slips out of the window and Stiles is left alone. The warmth Derek brought vanishes with him and Stiles is left feeling empty.

 

-

 

The Jeep comes to a stop outside the loft.

Stiles had to rush to get ready, make sure the food was done on time, send his dad a text and left him a note in case he didn’t get the text, telling his father he will be at Scott studying and then he has to leave in a hurry in hopes that he will make it to the meeting on time.

As he jumps out of the jeep, he’s feels his stomach flutter in that sickening way and his head starts spinning. Stiles stumbles just a bit, grabbing onto the Jeep’s door to steady himself. He takes in four solid breaths, forcing is eyes straight ahead on a particular spot on the ground until the black dots in his vision disappears.

When the dizzy spell goes away, Stiles shakes his head and closes the Jeep’s door before he makes his way to the loft, taking the rusty, death trap of an Elevator up.

He can hear chattering, as he slides the Loft door open. Everyone turns to look at him.

Erica and Boyd are sitting on the couch, Jackson and Lydia are sharing an armchair with Jackson sitting on it and Lydia sitting on him, her head resting on his shoulder. Allison and Scott are on the floor and Isaac is on the floor with them, leaning against the couch with Erica’s hands running through his hair.

“Hey, did you guys star---“

A wave of dizziness washes over him. The world before him becomes a blur. He feels his body tilt to the side and he tries to take a step forward but he stumbles. He’s legs buckles before it gives out.

He hears his name being called.

He feels hands grab onto him.

And then everything turns to black.

 

\---

 

Beeping.

Steady Beeping.

It sounds soft, but the more he focuses on that one noise, the louder it gets.

He starts hears other things. He hears muttering. Someone is talking. He hears the beeping again and then he feels the warmth surrounding both his hands. He tries to hold onto the warmth, tries to tug it over his arms that feels cold.

Something grips onto his hands.

“Stiles?”

He wants to open his eyes, to see who called his name but he’s too tired and soon he lets the darkness take over once more.

 

\--

 

When he comes to it’s a lot easier. He can move his hands, he curls his fingers around the hands are holding his.

He tries to open his eyes, he tries a few times before they finally surrender to his will and flutter open. A white ceiling comes into view. It’s blurry at first and Stiles has to blink a few times before his vision clears.

He sees movement on both sides of his bed and he frowns, lolling his head to the side. He knows by the dull green painted walls that this is not his room.

A cool hand runs over his forehead, pushing the small amount of hair he has been growing out back. He looks up, meeting the familiar blue eyes of his father.

“Hey, buddy.”

Stiles huffs, trying to smile but feeling too sleeping to muster up the energy to move his lips.

“It’s okay, you can rest. They got you on a drip to feed you and some drugs to help you sleep better.” His father says, his voice calming and soothing.

Stiles wants to nod but then he remember what happened before everything went dark. He remember going to Derek, he remember the pack.

Derek…

He moves his eyes away from his father, flickering it around to room to try and find the werewolf.

“He’s coming right back. He just went to get some coffee and to give your friends an update.”

His… friends?

Noah nods. “Yeah, they’re the one who brought you in. Said you passed out. They haven’t gone home since.”

“You want me to bring them in? So they can see that you’re fine?”

Stiles nods.

His father gives him a small nod, his smile is comforting but Stiles can see the worry in his eyes, can see the way he seems to be hesitant in leaving Stiles.

Then he leans down, kisses the top of Stiles head.

“Be right back, kiddo.”

Stiles watches him walk out.

He closes his eyes in frustration. This wasn’t supposed to have happened. He feels angry at himself, for worrying his dad like this. What caused him to faint? He slept, he ate. What happened?

The door to his room bursts open and six people comes piling in. A flash of red, blonde and brown is all he sees before heavy heads fall on him. On both his shoulders.

Erica and Lydia hold onto him and Allison has his hand in hers with tears in her eyes.

“God, we were so worried about you.”

“Don’t you ever do anything like that again!”

Stiles swallows. He looks over to see a disheveled Scott, Boyd and Jackson. They look a mess. Scott’s hair is messy as if he worried the crap out of it, Boyd’s eyes are bloodshot and Jackson, who always looks like a model on a runway, as his jacket clenched in his hands, one of half of his plaid shirt tucked in his pants and the other hanging out.

“You look like shit.” He says, his voice rough.

Scott lets out a broken laugh before he too is making his way over to Stiles. Erica steps aside for Scott to give Stiles a hug.

Boyd says nothing.

Jackson scoff and glares at him. “You ever pull a stunt like that again, Stilinski, I will kick the crap out of you.”

Stiles frowns, looking at them. “What- What happened?”

“You fainted.”

Stiles’ heart stop at the voice and he tilts his head to the side to get a better look. He sees Derek standing there by the door with his dad by his side. The werewolf looks like at him, his eyes hard and his glare is aimed directly at Stiles.

He walks further into the room and Stiles feels the weight of Allison and Lydia vanish but Scott stays by his side.

“Ms. McCall says you haven’t been eating and sleeping enough. That your body has been working overtime until it finally gave out.”

The other’s looks at each other, swallowing before they all slowly shuffle out of Stiles’ dad’s way so he can stand on the other side of the bed.

“You said you were _fine_ , Stiles.” Derek growls and the other werewolves visibly flinch at the sound.

“Derek.” Noah Stilinski says, giving his son’s boyfriend a disapproving look. “Now is not the time for that, son.”

Stiles knows Derek, he knows he is hiding his pain and his worry behind something that he can control. Anger.

“I’m sorry,” Stiles finds himself saying. “I didn’t mean for it to…”

To… what?

To go that far?

To worry them?

He knows both explains would be true but they would both hurt everyone in the room.

Derek slips his hands in his.

They stare at each other for a beat and Stiles tries to explain everything he can through this one look because he knows, Derek has always has the ability to read his thoughts by merely looking into his eyes.

It use to freak the shit of out Stiles in the beginning.

Derek closes his eyes for a beat before turning to look at the pack. “If you guys want to stay, you can but I’m sure your parents are worried about you.”

Noah looks from Derek to the pack, his brows pulled together in confusion. Stiles knows his father has been wondering about Derek and how he seems to be so familiar with a group of teenagers. Even if Melissa vouched for him, Stiles knows his father has questions for Derek. Questions he kept even after Derek and Stiles told him about their relationship.

Jackson looks at Isaac. “You wanna stay or do you need a lift home?”

Isaac looks from Jackson to Stiles. “I’m gonna stay.”

Jackson nods. “Then so am I.”

“Me too.” Boyd speaks up.

Lydia looks at Stiles, stepping forward, walking behind the Sheriff to get to him. She leans down and kiss his forehead. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Stiles smiles weakly at her.

Erica, though she looks dejected, comes up and hugs him, whispering into his ear. “You rest up, Batman. I’m gonna be here bright an early.”

Allison smiles at him, her dimples cheeks gives Stiles that familiar urge to return her smile. She leans and presses a kiss again his cheek. She says nothing but the small squeeze she gives to his hand lets him know everything.

Once the girls are gone, the boys take every available seat which is a small couch near the wall.

“Visiting hour ends in two hours,” Noah Stilinski says. “Am I gonna have trouble with you boys?”

Isaac shakes his head but Jackson and Boyd just stares ahead.

“I’m just waiting for my mom’s shift to end.” Scott says innocently.

His father turns to Derek, “I’m gonna talk to Melissa, have her come check him out.” He then turns to Stiles. “You get some rest.”

Stiles nods and smiles at his dad.

When his door closes, Stiles turns to Derek. “Babe, I didn’t mean—“

“I know, Stiles.” Derek cuts him off softly. He leans closer, making sure Stiles is looking right into his eyes before he continues. “But next time you feel the need to carry so much around, remember that you have a pack here for you. A family that is there to help you.”

Tears prickles his eyes.

“As much as you put everyone before yourself, we are here to the exact same thing.”

The other’s grunt in approval in the background.

 

\--

_His mom always told him to put other’s before him… And that one day, there will come a time when someone will look at him and do the exact same thing. Just like his dad does for them and just like she will do for her boys._

_Stiles just didn’t know he had that option until he met Derek and became part of a werewolf pack._


End file.
